Harinezumi No Naku Koro Ni Kaito
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Book 2: Answers. Sequel to Harinezumi Mukashi  Olden Times . IT'S RATED M FOR BLOOD AND STUFF! Watch Higurashi and feel free to ask questions, please!
1. Answers Opening

Harinezumi No Naku Koro Ni: Kaito

_What is it that I seek?_

_Perhaps it is a knight from a far away land._

_What is it that I seek?_

_Perhaps it is a shore that will save me from this eternal swamp._

_There is only one thing that I seek._

_What I would obtain will either be the kishi (shore), or shiki (my death)._

-Frederica Bernkastel


	2. Servant of the Sun Goddess Chapter

**Taiyo No Megami No Shimobe**

The palace was dim, lit by the golden lights of the bedtime around us. It was a funeral time as well, for both of the young princess' parents had passed. She was in the next room, sleeping—a girl of five, to become the nation's ruler. It was a mess.

But that was not our concern.

"Your father is dead," a half-god in his human form lounged before me, smoking a cigarette. He puffed, the smoke purple, and pulled it away, watching it rest between two fingers. His skin was so pale, it was nearly a shade of blue. His hair was pitch black, topped by a black stovepipe hat. He wore a tuxedo—all black—and tuxedo pants, and, of course, shoes. The only thing about his appearance that was not black were his crystalline green eyes, which literally looked like they were made out of stone or crystal. He glared at me with those eyes. The bastard son of a god…and my half-brother.

"Yes." I answered him. Were I to look at myself, I would see a pale human with a pixie cut of reddish-brown hair, tied back on each side with feather clips. I also had a white dress with a gold 'x' over the front that glided away to the back. It was true gold, and not very flexible, so I sometimes found it hard to breathe in this form. My legs were long, covered by stockings—though I was shorter than my half-brother—and ended in peach-colored high-heeled shoes. My eyes were blue, as they were in any form, and I had long gloves that ended in feathers. This was my primary human form, a secondary one was adopted for other purposes. This, however, was the one I used to talk serious matters.

This was a serious matter.

My half-brother smirked at me, crushing his first cigarette in a puff of black smoke and lighting a second with a purple flame that erupted from his finger. He was watching his cigarette as he spoke. "You know what was in his will, don't you?"

I nodded. "It was for us to marry. Yes, I know."

"The old fool," my half-brother chuckled, and I clenched my fists tight. "He didn't take the time to think what would happen…I know who I am."

"So do I," I responded too-calmly. "You are Mephiles, son of Solaris and Hadessa, god of the sun and goddess of darkness respectfully. You are my half-brother."

"And you," he was still smirking, and I longed to slug him in the face. "You are Iblis, spoiled daughter of the sun god Solaris and Isolde, goddess of time." I wanted to punch him more than ever now, but I held my composure. If I punched him, it would only prove what he had said, and what he was thinking: That I was a spoiled brat, and immature. "You're my half-sister." He looked at me, his face sickening in its glee. I shuddered.

"Our union," I continued, "would bring about the end of the world."

Mephiles nodded. "Isolde is still alive, somewhere, but since Solaris is dead…" he chuckled. "Your power—the flames of the sun god—is so much more powerful. So much _untapped _power…" he licked his lips, eager to feed on my power.

"You'll never get it!" I hissed. "Not as long I live! Not as long as the Iblis Trigger lives!"

Mephiles snorted. "_That's_ your witty comeback?" I frowned at him, fists still tightly clenched. Unlike Mephiles, I was a full goddess. He was only half a god because my father's power was dormant in him. He was fully Hadessa's son, in more ways than one. "You talk of a child, who at this point may not even be three-"

"He is ten!" I defended indignantly. Mephiles brushed it off as if he hadn't heard me.

"A child, who may still be pudgy from youth! Sure his power is great—the power of speed and the wind. His mother and father may as well be Esen and Hermes!" He laughed aloud. "But he is not a god, half-god, or anything of the sort. He is mortal." His smirk was back, in full force.

I stomped my foot. "He is the Iblis Trigger, and he is meant to one day serve me! We have a connection that no one else does! I feel as if I nursed him!"

"Our child will not even be born before the workd ends," Mephiles continued over my ranting. "Isn't it wonderful? The world Solaris loved so much...sentenced to die by his own hand." He chuckled. "You may bring your foolish trigger with you, but the mortal world will end, Iblis. You've no where to run, dear sister. Dear wife." And he held out his hand.

I loved the world my father had created, and I forgave him for this blunder. But to protect the world, I had to go against his wishes. Mephiles loved games. "How about this?" I suggested. "Seven years from now, on the date of the Hikari no Megami festival, the Iblis Trigger and several other key pieces will be in Soleana for the celebration. They are fated to appear there, one way or the other."

Mephiles frowned. "In _your_ sacred city? On _your_ sacred day?"

"The festival is over at midnight. Now, on that day, my Iblis Trigger shall try to combat you. If you manage to kill him, you win and I lose. It doesn't even have to be that day." I smiled. "So? A deal?" I stretched my hand out.

"Yes." He said, taking my hand. "A deal."

Maybe he knew I was hiding something, like my power to turn back time.

Thanks to my mother, Isolde, I can turn back time, and I can take the Iblis Trigger with me. In turn, he carries certain memories of the events that have passed, although sometimes, they are far from perfect. The more worlds he sees, the wiser he gets. Thus, Cadeyrn is born.

And they both can see me.

The Servant of the Sun Goddess. Sonic the Hedgehog.


	3. Childhood Chapter

**Shoni-Ki**

_Royal Diary Entry #10_

_By Princess Cosmo The First (I)_

_Date: XXX, 9:00 PM_

My name is Princess Cosmo I. My parents, Casper and Celosia, were king and queen of this land before I could even hope to come into existence. The other diary entries were made by my doctors, parents, maidens, and schoolteachers. Now that I am twelve years of age, I will write in this diary what I remember from my youth.

My father, Casper, was born directly into the royal house. _His_ parents were Jasper and Nerine, where Nerine was of the royal house. My mother was born somewhere down south and changed her name to become part of the royal family when she married my father. Her parents were Ranunculus and Speedwell. I have never met my grandparents, because they died before I was born. My parents were consumed by fever when I was five years of age, and died one after the other.

This was tragic. However, there was no time to mourn. I was to become the next Queen of Soleana one day, and I was groomed from the start to ascend the throne. Any Seedrian in the land could've stepped up to the throne, but I was the purest from the royal bloodline, so no one offered to take the job. It was then that I was assigned my maids, who were all sixteen at the time; triplets Blossom, Bellflower, and Buttercup.

It was then that I met the goddess who protected this land.

Her name is Iblis, but she is sometimes called Mu Enka, or "smokeless fire." She is the goddess of Soleana, the protector of the city after her father, Solaris, died. She also has great powers over the eternal flames of the sun, and, thanks to her mother Isolde, she is able to control time. When I was a small child, I began to see her, and we used to play together.

My great connection with her is legendary, and my people believe that I am the Iblis Trigger. But I know better.

Iblis told me herself that a young man with blue fur is the Iblis Trigger, and that I will know him when I learn about him properly. She said he is destined to wear the Scar of Mephiles, but I don't know what that is.

Two years ago, I stopped being able to see Iblis, but I can still remember the form she used to appear to me in.

A small child about eight years of age with a halo of reddish-brown hair surrounding her soft, baby head, and the brightest blue eyes you ever saw. She also wore a white tee shirt and golden pants like those of a djin. Her golden slippers were silk and light as a feather, and her face was so soft and innocent. Iblis once told me that this form was the form she was most comfortable in, as it reflected what she felt to be the innocence of her soul. It certainly looked a more comfortable form than the stuffy, older version of herself form she told me she used for business.

Maybe one day, I'll get to see the goddess I played with in my youth. The childhood friend I shall never forget, and the goddess who helped groom me for the throne.

Iblis. Daughter of Solaris, and guardian of Soleana. My best friend.

-Princess Cosmo I


	4. Battle King Chapter

**Batorukingu**

_30 May, 2020_

The microwave beeped, signifying it was finished its duty. The older teen at the table opened his green eyes at the sound and lifted his body wearily up to prepare his drink.

He pushed the button that opened the microwave with his finger and took out a large steaming cup of hot chocolate. He grabbed the neck of a long bottle that was sitting nearby and pulled off the cork with his teeth. He poured in about half a cup of the red wine called bernkastel and forced the cork back onto the top of the bottle. He sat down at the kitchen table, looking up at the moon.

"Iblis?" He asked timidly of the dark. "Iblis? Are you there? I'm feeling awfully lonely tonight."

The goddess, in her comfortable child form, waivered into existence like a ghost. She was standing beside the chair, casting a soft, white light that seemed to blend with the darkness rather than overtake it. "I'm here, Sonic." She replied. "Why do you feel lonely?"

"I don't know," the hedgehog frowned, staring into his cup. "My heart hurts."

"Could it be your scar?"

"No. It doesn't bother me." Sonic let out a sigh, feeling the air hiss out through the wound in his chest. "I just feel…very…mortal…tonight." He took a long sip of his spiked hot chocolate, relishing the taste.

"You _are_ mortal." Iblis let her hand rest upon his shoulder. It felt warm like a beam of sunlight. "What makes you sense your mortality?"

"I feel…" Sonic looked at her. "Helpless. And weak. Drained."

Iblis removed her hand. "This isn't easy for you."

"No, it isn't." Sonic drank from his cup once again. "I feel like this drink drains my strength. I feel like dying…" He looked up to face the moon. It reflected perfectly in his sweet green eyes. "I feel like dying has weakened my soul. My hope."

"You must not die for the sake of the world."

"Burdens!" Sonic cried, thrusting his head back in agony. "Burdens! _Burdens_! I am sick, I am ill! I'm tired of this, Iblis!" Tears replaced his anger, and he sobbed into his drink. "I want time! To find love! To live my life to the fullest! I am so tired, Iblis!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I cannot confront my death on my own."

"You have told me this many nights before, Sonic." Iblis turned her childish face towards the sky. "You grow tired of trying to find your killer across multiple worlds."

"I am Cadeyrn, the Battle King," Sonic mused, chuckling sadly. "When will I be Sonic again?"

"Maybe never." Iblis replied coldly. "You may get out of this maze, but getting yourself back is another thing entirely. If you do not try, you will never be 'Sonic' again."

"I _want_ to be Sonic." Sonic hissed, determined. "I have never lost myself before!"

"It is hard." Iblis nodded. "So hard, for two to inherit one body. It is even harder for three."

"Two boys and one girl." Sonic mused. "It's too much for this body. I am weak. Sonic is sick and hungry. You are the strongest, Iblis."

Iblis chuckled. "I am also a goddess. Sonic is a mortal. Didn't you put him to sleep?"

Sonic's lips upturned in her direction. "He emerges when he wants to. When there are chilidogs, most namely."

"You must be hungry," Iblis said softly, closing her eyes.

Sonic's teeth clicked together. "_No_. My appetite was stolen from me."

"It's true I can sustain you, young one," Iblis replied. "But a spirit alone cannot fuel a body of three for long."

"I understand. But it will suffice for now." Sonic stood up. "Well? Do we face fate? Or do we counter it?"

Iblis blinked. "Cosmo will call you to her tomorrow."

"The princess?" Sonic was surprised.

"She will tell you what you already know."

"Oh?" Sonic's eyes stayed glued to the moon. "That my death will end the world?"

"Yes. She will tell you that you are the Iblis Trigger."

"Mmmm."

"She will invite you to stay for lunch. You will not be able to refuse."

Sonic's eyes brightened. "Whoo! I hope she has chilidogs!"

"Most likely, it will be pastries. Keep your wits about you, young fool."

"Keep your panties on, Iblis!" Sonic laughed easily. "Everything will be all right."

Iblis smiled. "Your eternal optimism has kept me entertained through several worlds. Rock on, Sonic. Rock on."


	5. Sonic Chapter

**Oto-No**

_31 May, 2020 _

"Was the invitation sent out?"

"Yes, madam."

"For lunch?"

"Yes, madam."

"So, why isn't he here?" Cosmo drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, growing all the more bored by the second. She was awaiting her guest in the formal tea hall, at a small table covered in a flower print table cloth and set up for lunch for two. There was a basket of bread on the table, acquired for one who did not live off pure sweets. Cosmo sipped her sugar water, impatient.

Suddenly, her servant pointed. "Look, m'lady!"

Cosmo lifted her head. Sonic the Hedgehog was walking casually towards her, escorted by Bellflower. He bowed to her when he got near enough. "My dear lady. I thank you for inviting me to lunch." He straightened up again. "May I ask why?"

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Cosmo stood, drifting over like a flower falling daintily from a tree to see him. She let him kiss her hand as she held it out. "It's so good to finally meet you in person. I've been doing research about you lately."

"I'm flattered." Sonic admitted, smiling as he offered an elbow to the young princess. "Why have you suddenly taken such an interest in little ol' me?"

"Well…" Cosmo rested her head on his shoulder for a minute. They looked more or less the same height at first glance, but Cosmo soon found he was taller than her by several inches. But the gesture was more in sadness than anything, and the feelings transferred to the male immediately, and his eyes dimmed a bit. "You see, I have matters of great importance to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Sonic raised an eyebrow, feigning surprise. "Well, what could concern me, my lady? I'll remedy it at once!" He was being heroic, covering up the fact he was unsurprised by her change of tone and topic. They reached the table and went to sit down.

"No, no. These matters are secret. Thank you," she added, as Sonic had pulled out her chair for her—a perfect gentleman. She hadn't expected _that_ of the Iblis Trigger. "So secret, in fact, that I must ask even my closest maids to leave." She made a gesture and gave a glance to the side through her bright blue eyes. All her maids scurried out, except one who remained.

"Tell us if you need anything else, miss." She tittered timidly before rushing off. The door at the end of the throne room closed, and she and Sonic were alone. A breeze blew through the large, spacious windows trimmed with gold. Silence, except for the whispering of the leaves in the trees outside as the wind ran through them. Sonic closed his eyes and leaned back, as if in a trance, as a soft breeze stirred his fur. The tablecloth rustled, and Cosmo sipped nervously at her water.

"Sonic?"

Her guest glanced up at her, trying to wake up, obviously. He glanced at the warm, fresh-baked bread on the table, and then quickly back at her.

"You may eat if you like," Cosmo offered with a smile, reaching for a cupcake herself. Her guest took a roll and sniffed it casually, holding it in his hand as if to absorb its warmth. "Sonic, I—I must tell you…" Cosmo's eyes were on her hands, twisting over themselves in her lap, so she didn't see Sonic take a small bite of the warm, crumbly roll and savor it in his mouth, smiling faintly as if he hadn't eaten in years. "You—you are the Iblis Trigger."

"What?" Sonic tried to be as surprised as possible, but he cursed himself, as he found it sounded unconvincing. However, Cosmo either pretended not to notice, or didn't at all.

"That—that is to say…Sonic, you are the chosen servant of the guardian of Soleana. Her name is Iblis, and she is a goddess. She will appear to you on June 5 of this year and help you combat her half-brother, Mephiles, in a duel to the death. If Mephiles wins…" Cosmo swallowed, "the world will end." She looked up, only to see her guest chuckling.

"Oh, is _that _all?" He joked. "No sweat! We'll be done by dinner!" It was just an expression, but it hurt part of him to say it, and his ears shivered imperceptibly.

Cosmo smiled shakily, trying to share in his optimism. "It won't be easy, Sonic. Mephiles may be a half-god, but he has formidable forces working for him. Everything will be in his favor. Iblis is as much a goddess of peace as anything."

"Oh?" This truly did surprise Sonic, and he leaned forward, naturally curious. Iblis shifted inside of him, making his stomach churn with unrest. A soft gurgling arose within, and Sonic refused the grimace, though he did purse his lips, groaning internally. _Useless goddess,_ he thought bitterly, _sustain me, then!_

Cosmo nodded, perusing through her green, leafy hair with her fingers, her head rotating on her delicate neck. "Yes. She won't fight, unless she absolutely has to. You understand her father's flames were once called the Flames of Disaster. Solaris was the guardian, until he died, leaving all his power…"

"…to his daughter. Yes, that would make sense…" Sonic stroked his chin with two fingers, feeling nauseous because of Iblis' female worrying. "It also explains why she isn't fighting for me…" he murmured under his breath.

"The Flames of Disaster." Cosmo mused, suddenly very distant. Obviously, she was quite the learned young woman, despite her age and innocence. Her hand moved with butter-soft grace to cradle her chin, her opposite hand swirling circles in her tea as she spoke. "Legend has it that Solaris once grew so mad, with a former king of Soleana—this was before the Seedrian Kings came to power…Soleana was originally a human city."

"That would explain the unusually large amount of humans here." Sonic reasoned, just as thoughtful as his host. "I thought that was a bit odd…the humans are…at odds…with our kind."

Cosmo nodded. "I agree with that. But the Seedrian Kings welcomed them with open arms. The first pair of the Great Kings was Luke and Hertia…my direct ancestors."

Sonic had a faint knowledge of Soleana's history, so he was all ears now. This was turning out to be a far more intriguing lunch than he'd thought originally! "So…the Flames?"

"Oh! Yes!" Cosmo giggled, caught getting side-tracked. Sonic smiled to show he was not impatient. He knew, from his dealings with Tails, that smart people often ramble—without even knowing it! "Well…" The princess grew more serious again, "the human king, whose name is lost to us, tried to control Solaris so he could harness his Flames for war. This angered the mighty god, so he set the whole city of Soleana aflame. However, this weakened the god so much that, after the blazes had died down, his health failed. Ultimately, he died. Iblis was left immense power she'd never wanted."

"Did the human king have any family?"

Cosmo nodded. "He had one daughter, Princess Elise the Third."

"What happened to her?"

Cosmo shivered. "She was five years of age at the time. On her sixth birthday, she was burned as a sacrifice to Solaris and Iblis. I—in legends—it is said that Iblis felt sorry for the poor child, and adopted her looks as her own."

"Interesting." Everything was starting to come together. Sonic leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Not that it's any importance, but I'm curious—when was Princess Elise's birthday?"

"The fifth of June." Sonic gasped, but successfully hid the shock on his facial features. "Iblis chose her sacred day, and tis message was relayed through Hertia, who was a priestess. Thus, the Hikari no Megami Festival—the Festival of the Sun Goddess—is held every year on that day. Ironically, I share Elise's birthday." Cosmo seemed to find this humorous, or at least ironic—she laughed a little.

"So…you'll turn thirteen…?"

"On the day the great battle between Mephiles and Iblis are fated to battle, yes."

"And…do you have hope they'll win?" Sonic wondered, truly curious himself if Iblis and himself would come out on top.

"If you mean will _you_, as a team, succeed, then I do believe it, yes." Cosmo smiled brightly. "Why? Have you two already met?"

Sonic ignored the question. "And…and does Iblis have the power to turn back time?"

"Her mother was a goddess of time—I can never remember the name exactly. Isale—Isolde, I think. So, yes, she could control time. But her power is limited."

Sonic frowned. "Yes. Yes, it would appear so." He mumbled.

"Sonic?" Cosmo reached out across the table, as if to take some suffering from him. "Is something the matter?"

"No. No, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather all of a sudden." Sonic reassured her. In reality, there was so much more wrong with him. Iblis had "gone to sleep"—totally ignored the conversation they were having, thus shutting off her connection to him…and all the magic she had done to his body. Besides the power that kept him here, in this timeline, he was no longer affected by Iblis' immense power, making him feel the great hunger traveling through many periods of time had given him.

And it was not at all a pleasant feeling. Cosmo grew concerned, watching him wince and bite his lower lip-in an attempt to bite back further complaints, she guessed. "Perhaps the water is going bad in the canals. It makes everyone feel icky."

"Yes, perhaps that's it." Sonic agreed with her through teeth clenched against vomit. That is to say, liquor on an empty stomach certainly does not sit well.

"I'll have my servants purify the waters in the canals later," Cosmo promised, still concerned that something else was bugging him, but not willing to pry because of her polite manner.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality and your information." Sonic stood swiftly, and Cosmo stood with him.

"Ah? You must go now? I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer—you're welcome to visit any time!" Cosmo assured him, placing a hand on his elbow to steady him.

"You're too kind," Sonic smiled at her, not able to hold off vomiting any longer. "I'll return when I can spare the time. Farewell." And he sped off.

As Cosmo called her servants to clean the waters in the canals, Sonic had found an alleyway where he could be alone.

Sonic fell to his knees and vomited downward into the canals. The height from the sidewalk to the water below became a dizzying height of fifty feet to his feverish mind, only causing him to vomit more. Drained of every last drop, Sonic lay down on his stomach, the cool feeling of the sidewalk a relief to his heated brain. His head spun with the information he had received from Cosmo, and reeled and careened like a speeding car driven by a drunk as he tried to decide what actions should follow, what path this world was taking. Would it be just another dead end? Or would the information change his fate?

Sonic's head spun like one of his attacks as he calculated vigorously how many days till his death, Cosmo's birthday, and the Hikari no Megami Festival. He closed his eyes, pounded his fist against the concrete, and muttered unintelligibly every curse or nasty adjective he could think of, directing them all at Iblis—both for not telling him about her origins and power, and for refusing to sustain him. Mostly, he was angry for her absence—thus leading to a lack of magical influence on him, in turn, leading to this. He sighed, and finally flipped himself over to look at the sky.

"Useless goddess," he muttered grudgingly before succumbing to an uneasy sleep.


	6. Quest Chapter

**Kuesuto**

_Late Afternoon, 31 May, 2020_

Dr. Eggman rolled his black office chair away from the massive ship's computer aboard his Egg Carrier, removing his glasses to clutch his gloved fingers at his eyes on the bridge of his nose. They hurt from staring at the bright greens, reds, and blues that made up the screens before him. He sat in his chair for a moment, putting his glasses on again and downloading information into the tiny computer programmed into their lenses. After that was done, he decided to get some lunch, for he was rather hungry.

Eggman stood up from his chair, grunting as his bones cracked from disuse, and made his way towards the ship's kitchen. It was nothing special, of course. Very small, taking up not even a quarter of the ship's space, and purely for function, it held only a small wooden table with a single chair, a stove, a few cabinets, a counter that traced along the far wall, and, of course, an old, dirty white refrigerator. He opened the fridge now, and produced a meaty hero. He had just sat down and was about to take a bite when the alert went off.

"Warning! Warning!"

Eggman almost dropped his sub. Reluctantly, he placed the sandwich on the plate before him and pressed the intercom button on his wristwatch. "What's going on down there, Kei? What's the situation?" Keiichi was the robot that worked the ship's warning systems.

"Master, there seems to be an intruder approaching your ship." Keiichi replied.

"Hmmm…" Eggman stroked his moustache. He'd been pretty careful about his movements lately, trying not to cause a huge amount of trouble until he felt he had gathered enough data to strike. The only ones in this city who would care to find his whereabouts were Sonic and his fuzzy buddies, who were staying in and around the area, as he had learned via SATAKO probe. "Do we have a visual, Kei?"

"Yes, master."

"Pull it up on vid screen."

A panel in the opposite wall slid aside to reveal a silver television, which sputtered into focus. The ship's camera was focused on a grassy hill, ending in a rather nasty cliff fall, that was a mere fifty feet away from the Egg Carrier's current residence. All Eggman saw was a blue speck, that could've been a bug, for all he could see of it. "Zoom, Kei."

"Yes, Master."

The view on the screen zoomed in, and adjusted itself for focus. The Doctor almost choked when he saw Sonic the Hedgehog, waving a makeshift white flag and looking expectantly at the ship. _Pretentious, nosy rodent,_ the Doctor thought, bitter. _What's he doing here?_ "Kei?"

"Master?"

"Confirm life form status and identity."

"Master."

Instantly, green data streams erupted around Sonic's image. Miniscule words showed his name, date of birth, fur color, eye color, details about his super speed, how currently he'd been vaccinated, and an estimate of his current power level. The Doctor studied these statistics for any changes, and immediately noted the vastness of the estimated power level.

"Focus on power level readings, Keiichi."

"Of course, Master."

A majority of the miniscule data was erased, replaced by more miniscule data focusing on Sonic's power levels. These showed estimates on Sonic's current physical and mental prowess, recent meals, assessed injuries, and even level of tire. The Doctor studied these facts. The estimated physical prowess was surprisingly low for Sonic, and there was no data available as to when he had last eaten. In addition, Sonic's level of tire seemed relatively high, compared to his current mental prowess, and the computer seemed to be focusing on a large wound to the chest…but the Doctor couldn't see it.

"Well," he said aloud to himself, "It's only an estimate." Then, aloud, to Keiichi: "Tell Mion to lower the ship's altitude."

"Yes, Master."

A feminine voice emanated from the external microphone: "Lowering the Egg Carrier by 300 degrees. 200 degrees and counting…"

"Damn it, Mion! Give me a chance to get to the handlebars!" Eggman cussed at his robotic servant before jogging out to the hallway and grabbing onto the metal railing. A good thing, too, because there was a slight jolt, like a subway tram coming to a halt, in the next fifty seconds.

"55 degrees and counting."

"That's good, Mion. Shion, open the cargo bay!" Eggman demanded of another one of his software programs.

Another female voice, which sounded similar to the voice known as "Mion," emanated throughout the ship's bay. "Loading, Master." The cargo bay, which was the huge garage-like door on the back of the Egg Carrier, opened with a great number of mechanical grunts and groans until the entire door was suspended into the open air.

The Doctor ventured forward, clutching for dear life at the railing as he walked, until he came to the edge of the cargo bay. The wind chill hit him, blowing his coattails and moustache backwards a bit. He squinted through the built-in UV protection on his glasses, only to find that Sonic had an amused, if not intrigued, look on his face.

"Ahoy there, Eggman!" He called up casually, cupping his hands around his mouth to be sure he would be heard. "All ashore that's goin ashore?"

"Hard har," Eggman snapped. "What do you want anyway, rodent? I should have Rena blast you sky-high!" His robotic computer programs giggled behind him.

"Actually, I came to talk!" Sonic once again displayed his makeshift white flag, made out of a knobby old oak branch and a discarded hankie.

"So I see," the Doctor muttered. "Well, come in, come in, then, if you must. What is so important that you must get _me_ involved?"

"I'll need all the help I can get, Doctor." Sonic replied calmly, backing up in preparation to jump into the bay.

"I can have Mion lower the ship for you…" Eggman realized he had wasted his time, as Sonic was already climbing up the door. "…or you can do it the hard way…Shion! Close the door!"

"Yes, master." Shion responded. As Sonic got inside, brushing himself off, the massive door groaned closed.

"Follow me, hedgehog. I'm not about to allow you to alter my routine. I assume you've eaten?"

"Not that it's your business, but I was invited to lunch at the Palace."

"Ah!" Eggman chuckled to himself, knowing Sonic secretly relished the royal treatment. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Quite." The response seemed dry—devoid of emotion. It wasn't like Sonic to behave so strangely, and the Doctor's mind was drawn to the estimated mental prowess…Sonic was thinking awfully too much for, well…Sonic!

But…those were just an estimate. Right?

There was a moment of silence. When Eggman realized they were nearly at the kitchen, he cleared his throat to speak again. "As I said, you're not going to interrupt me. I was just about to sit down to eat."

"Of course. Please don't let me interfere." It wasn't sarcastic. Sonic sounded almost surreal—as if his body had been possessed. Eggman once again crunched the numbers. Sonic…thinking? No. No, it was Tails who did the thinking. Sonic was a man of action!

But…this. _This_ little arrangement was _not_ spur-of-the-moment—_not_ characteristic of Sonic at all. Could it have been Tails' doing? If so, where _was_ the freaky fox? Surely _he'd_ be here…or at least around, to provide a getaway.

And…what if _Sonic_ had orchestrated this?

Eggman decided it was better to ask his questions aloud, since for all his IQ of 300, he could provide himself no answers. He sat down at the table and took a huge bite of his sub, thinking of a way to word the questions, whilst watching his enemy warily. Sonic hopped up onto the counter and leaned his head against the cabinets, closing his eyes. He seemed weak, for someone who had recently eaten. Even for his fast metabolism, he would still retain the strength…the _color_. Sonic did not look well, and his breathing was shallow, his chest rising and falling in haste. Was he wounded? But then, where was the blood?

"Ahem," the Doctor set aside his sandwich. "Why are you here, Sonic?"

Sonic smiled, his eyes remaining closed. "Straight and to the point, eh? All right then." And he changed, quite suddenly, taking on a more serious manner. "Doctor Eggman, this is the seventh world I've seen."

Eggman nearly spit as he laughed. "_**Seriously**_? Sonic, I think you were hit on the head—there isn't a possibility of multiple "worlds" in this reality, and certainly _you_ can't travel them! Even if that _were_ possible! Which, let me remind you, it isn't."

"Please, Doctor, let me finish. There have been seven worlds—you don't remember them because you are not fated to do so. I do remember them. In fact, I am no longer Sonic. I am Cadeyrn, the Battle King, a being created by endless travel. A being created as a shield, a defense. This body, and the three spirits living within it, has been killed six times, as this is the seventh world, by a sinister force called Mephiles, who apparently is a half-god. He and his sister-wife Iblis are warring to keep the world from being destroyed, or to destroy it with fire. As the Iblis Trigger, I have been brought into this battle against my will. I am expected to fight it and win, for the sake of the world."

Eggman, who was now half finished with his sub, turned towards his enemy, whose eyes were now open and watching him, an uncommon dullness touching his green eyes. "Let's pretend for a second this is all real. If what you're telling me is true—that Sonic has been killed multiple times—is there a scar to prove this?"

Sonic took in a sharp breath of air, but nodded gravely. "Yes. I bear the Scar of Mephiles—the Mark of the Dead."

"Can I see it?" Eggman had never found any words coming out of Sonic's mouth more laughable. He had to bite his lips closed to keep from laughing aloud, unable to accept that Sonic actually believed this charade.

"Certainly." Sonic's hands moved stonily from his sides, the base of his palms meeting each other to press against his chest. The Doctor didn't expect much, but when Sonic parted the thick tan fur on his chest. Eggman gasped in horror.

A large, gaping, black hole of a vertical wound sat smiling at him, right there on Sonic's exposed chest. Eggman stumbled to his feet to examine the wound.

It was a medical marvel.

When Sonic breathed, air flowed in and out from the hole. When Eggman looked inside the crevice, he found that it cut, like a sword-based wound, through the bone that made up Sonic's chest plate, through the center of the ribcage, through Sonic's heart, through muscle and tissue, all the way to the other side of Sonic's body. The Doctor, upon feeling for it, was surprised to find that the other end of the wound lay just beneath Sonic's back quills! And it didn't bleed.

In fact, it hardly seemed to bother Sonic at all, except for the painful-sounding shallow breathing. Eggman was stunned. He retreated and fell into his chair.

"I believe you," he confirmed, "but…why tell me?"

Sonic smiled, allowing the fur to reseal the wound. "Doctor, you are a genius. I _need_ you for my battle against Mephiles, for I cannot do it alone."

"Let me rephrase: why tell me _first_?" Eggman raised an eyebrow.

Sonic hopped off the counter. "Who said I told you first? Shion! Open the cargo bay!" There was a delay in the response, before Shion's voice:

"Master?"

"Do it." Eggman was still slapped by the effortless wound in Sonic's chest. _Why…?_

"Thank you." And, in a flash of blue, Sonic was gone.

The Doctor was stunned. Sonic looked well, but his color was a suffering one. And his eyes were dull and…wise. And the wound…that confused him most of all.

Meanwhile, Sonic had misjudged the distance to the cliff. Having failed all attempts at rescuing himself, he found he was now falling to his death. He was surprised to find himself calm and relaxed.

"It is enough," he sighed, feeling the rush of the wind against his face and fur, letting it fill his lungs. "I have done enough for this dead-end world. Finally, I may sleep."

Ibils appeared beside him, showing no signs at all of being affected by the wind around them. "It's a long way down to the pointed rocks below. Are you scared?"

"No." Sonic looked at Iblis sleepily. "My work is done." He chuckled. "How odd. I really should be afraid! But, I suppose the promise of new life—and deaths in seven worlds—keeps me from fear."

"Yes. I suppose when one can live again, one fears not death."

"It's a change. What will happen?"

"A rock climber will find your body in three hours, and the news will spread. Shadow will commit suicide, killing everyone you know and love. Thanks to a design flaw, the Egg Carrier will go down somewhere near here, and Mephiles, finally forced to accept your death that was not at his hands, will drag me out of your body, thus ending the world."

"And then?"

"I shall reconstruct it once again for you."

"Oh, Iblis!" Sonic cried, nearly laughing. "I'm happy! I don't know why, but I am elated!"

"Sonic is happy. You got through to someone."

"Sonic is happy because I ate. Quite a bit more than I expected, too. Of course, he is also asleep and dreaming." Sonic looked at Iblis, carefully studying the pretty young goddess. "I am happy because I got through to someone. Iblis, will it all be for naught?"

Iblis frowned. "Probably. I cannot easily effect the Doctor's mind as well as I can effect yours."

A sob welled up in Sonic, but he swallowed it right down again. "Oh," he touched his chest and took away a stained red glove. "My wound is bleeding."

"You are stressed out." Iblis replied, watching as Sonic cringed, holding his hand over the wound to staunch the blood flow. "Are you all right?"

"The bleeding…I hurt."

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon. Another twenty seconds till impact."

"Heh." Sonic chuckled, squinting through the pain. "I shall be glad to end it. Glad to end it all." Iblis winked out of sight and Sonic stared downward towards the pointed rocks, getting clearer every second. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. Wahonn-"

Sonic's body was found three hours later by an experienced rock climber, skewered between two large, jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

Shadow, overcome with grief, kills himself along with Silver, Blaze, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. Rouge arrives to investigate the scene of the crime, and is killed when a wrecking ball falls from a machine and crushes her.

Hours later, the world erupts into marvelous flames, as Iblis and Mephiles join for the first time, for the seventh time.

In a second, Iblis reconstructs the world, and everyone is born again.


	7. Love Answers Chapter

**Ai No Kotae**

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory._

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up—yours and mine._

_-Kingdom Hearts 2 Opening_

Sonic and Caderyn, two halves of a whole, were sitting comfortably in the "spare room" Iblis had created for them, making a bridge between two separate, yet twin, consciences. The spare room had a cozy, plush couch that was bright red in color and a plush purple high-backed chair. The room held a bed, but no kitchen and no bathroom. There were some letter blocks lying scattered around the room, spelling out swords no one thought real or significant.

The two halves sat, Sonic playing with some of the blocks on the floor, Cadeyrn drinking his spiked hot chocolate in the purple chair. Finally and sudden;y, Sonic looked up. "That alcohol makes me sick," he complained, "why do you have to drink it all the time?"

"I'm sorry." Cadeyrn responded tenderly, closing his eyes and willing the mug away. It went. "I didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Ugh. It makes me wanna hurl." Sonic lifted one of the wooden blocks, studying it, ready to place it alongside other letters, spelling out something. "Hey, Cadie?"

"You're not calling me Katie." Cadeyrn smirked, and Sonic turned his lips up in his direction. "What is it?"

"I wouldn't be able to choose between Silver and Shadow." Sonic placed the block by its brethren and crawled around in search of another. Cadeyrn reached down for the block at his feet and handed it to Sonic. "It isn't lust…not at all. It's…indecision. I love them both equally."

"You're fated to have both—Silver because you truly love him, and Shadow because it will keep him from ending Silver, and possibly you yourself."

"That doesn't seem like very much fun." Sonic frowned. "I _want_ to love them both."

"And so you shall," Cadeyrn flowed to the floor like dripping water. "I was only talking about _my_ duty—to bring them together. You shall love them. You'll outlive me. After all, I'm only a shield, created by your mind to help you deal with this tragedy." He had unconsciously put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, squeezing it as he spoke.

"Don't say it like that!" Sonic cried, turning towards him swiftly. "I'll miss you! I love you!" He faltered, then, unsure of what exactly he'd said.

Cadeyrn chuckled. "Yes, I'd imagine you love all parts of you, even your more serious ones."

"Cadeyrn…" Sonic began, and the dull-eyed Sonic was stunned, because Sonic had used his full name.

"You just used my…"

"I know. Cadeyrn, what I meant…" Sonic put both his hands on Cadeyrn's shoulders. "What I meant is that I love _you_, this person you've come to be. The flesh, the breathing, beautiful _flesh_ that you are! Call me vain, but…" He sighed. "It's not because you look like me that I love you."

"Why _do_ you love me?" Cadeyrn wondered, confused.

The boys thought together, and Cadeyrn slowly got onto his back. Sonic straddled him, kissing up his body and sending shivers down Cadeyrn's spine. Finally, Sonic reached the scar, and licked it, exploring the inside of it with his tongue. Cadeyrn arched his back in obvious pleasure, moaning and stroking Sonic behind the ears as he began to grow hard. Sonic stopped, then, and lay across Cadeyrn's scar.

_If I turn into another_

_Dig me up from under what is covering_

_The better part of me_

_Sing this song_

_Remind me that we'll always have each other_

_When everything else is gone._

"Why do I love you?" Sonic asked, laughing softly. "What a foolish question to ask! You have been a part of me, carrying my pain through seven consecutive worlds! You are my everything, the only face I see anymore. You'll play a bigger role in the coming worlds, I can see, and I thank you for that." He sat up, inching forward so he was looking straight into Cadeyrn's face. His serious double was grinning ear-to-ear. "I thank you for carrying my pain, so I don't have to."

Cadeyrn cupped Sonic's cheek in his palm, causing Sonic to purr. "You're welcome, but I'm only here because you yourself cannot cope with your pain. Because it is my job to absorb your pain as if it was my own. Because I am a part of you. Because I love you." Sonic's eyes shot open, but Cadeyrn was already capturing his lips for a passionate kiss.

_We all have someone that digs at us,_

_At least we dig each other_

"I love you, Sonic. I promise to protect you.

"Always."

_If we advance forth, can we ever meet again? _

_The future goes on to everywhere_

_Beneath the large signboard_

_I want to keep watching the eras changing._

_My heart's a battleground._

LYRICS!

Dig by Incubus (My personal theme for Soneyrn!)

Passion by Utada


	8. Answers Ending

**Kaito Ending**

_If you turn around here,_

_You can walk back, safely;_

_You will lose no face. _

_I will think no less of you._

_-Instructions by Neil Gaiman_


End file.
